Vegeta eres el número 1
by Princess Narin
Summary: Goku reflexiona la evolución de quien ahora considera como un amigo. Su amigo Vegeta. One-shot inspirado en el capitulo 123 de DBS


_**Dragón Ball Súper no me pertenece ni tampoco los siguientes personajes mencionados.**_

 _ **One-Shot inspirado en el capítulo 123 de Dragón Ball Súper.**_

* * *

"KAIO-KEN" grité activándolo en mi estado Blue.

A pesar de que el Kaio-ken daña mi cuerpo he tenido que activarlo para luchar contra Jiren, bien podría usar la doctrina egoísta pero es que aún no la domino, me preparó para pelear pero de repente siento una elevación de ki.

¿Qué es este poder? Pienso, volteo a mi costado y me fijo. Era Vegeta.

Impresionante, Vegeta estaba superando sus límites, tenía una energía abrumadora, su aura estaba cambiando de color a un azul más intenso mientras que su cabello y sus ojos también. Era sorprendente, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Incluso yo.

Vegeta.

Vegeta ha sido la razón por la cual me he ido a entrenar con Kaio-sama, cuando iba a pelear por primera vez sentí un poco de miedo e incluso lo odiaba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer a la Tierra, era un sujeto malvado, aterrador y poderoso.

Tenía técnicas impresionantes, arriesgue mi propia vida para poder vencerlo era un sujeto invencible para mí en ese momento, me esforcé muchísimo para darle varios golpes, pero él se convirtió en un mono gigante y me sentí aterrado desesperado, si no fuese por Yajirobe no hubiese sobrevivido, luego gracias a la ayuda de Gohan y Krilin logramos vencerlo.

Pero cuando Krilin quiso matarlo lo impedí ¿Por qué? La respuesta es porque era el sujeto más poderoso que conocía en ese momento, era una gran motivación para superar mis limites era un ejemplo a seguir, quería ser igual o más poderoso que él y volver a pelear junto a él. Fue por eso que entrené aun con vendas y heridas antes de ir a Namekusei.

Y luego cuando nos ayudó en Namekusei pensé que no podía ser tan malo después de todo, y luego cuando lloró comprendí que él era de esa manera porque vivía en esclavitud y por la traición de Freezer, cuando lo resucitaron me alegré pues yo ya lo veía como un amigo más.

Cuando regresé a la Tierra y me encontré con Trunks y me contó que era hijo de Vegeta me sorprendí mucho, y luego al enterarme que se quedaría con mi mejor amiga me sorprendí mucho más, Vegeta era de un carácter explosivo al igual que Bulma pero por más fuerte que sea la persona Bulma lo podía controlar. En ese momento pensé que sin duda serían un gran dúo. No podía contenerme tenia tantas ganas de molestarlos a ambos que incluso le tiré una indirecta a Bulma pero ella no me entendió en ese momento.

Vegeta también logró convertirse en súper saiyajin y su poder era abrumador, aunque después de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo lo superé. Cuando Gohan venció Cell él ayudó y fue clave para esto.

Mientras yo estaba en el cielo entrenando siempre le preguntaba a Kaio-sama como iba Vegeta en sus entrenamientos para poder superarlo pues nos debíamos una pelea.

Al regresar del otro mundo yo estaba ansioso por una nueva pelea con Vegeta ya que ambos habíamos llegado a la fase 2 del súper saiyajin. (Aunque yo en ese momento había desarrollado la fase 3 pero no la podía controlar)

Pero la batalla no fue como yo esperaba, él se había dejado poseer para demostrar su fuerza y recuperar su maldad, pero su corazón ya no era del todo malo, por eso Babidi no pudo controlarlo completamente. La vida en la Tierra lo había cambiado y aprendió a apreciar a su familia y a la paz.

Cuando Buu despertó los dos nos sentimos sumamente culpables pero él había despertado de su ceguera por vencerme y me noqueó para ir a luchar contra Buu para reparar sus errores.

Cuando desperté de mi desmayo estaba sumamente confundido, no sentía el ki de Gohan ni el de Vegeta. Fui al templo de Kami-sama en donde se encontraban Piccolo y Krilin, que me comentaron lo sucedió.

Lo sabía Vegeta amaba a su familia y se sacrificó por ellos, ahora yo le debía a Vegeta entrenar a su hijo para que pueda vencer a Majin Buu, y Trunks junto a Goten serían un dúo dinámico.

Tuve que volver al otro mundo y cuando fui al planeta sagrado ofrecí a Bulma a cambio de un favor del supremo anciano, perdóname Vegeta pensé en ese momento.

Luego cuando fui de nuevo a la Tierra ya resucitado iba a fusionarme con Gohan pero Buu lo absorbió, Vegeta fue mi salvación de cierto modo pues iba a fusionarme con Mr. Satán, al fusionarnos fuimos invencibles pero nos separamos pronto al entrar al cuerpo de Buu, en el cual recorrimos juntos mientras usábamos la inteligencia de Vegeta y mi sociabilidad en caso de los gusanos que nos guiaron. Juntos logramos salvar a nuestros respectivos hijos y Piccolo.

Pero Buu se convirtió en un niño pequeño pero letal que destruyó la Tierra sin pensarlo. Solo pudimos salvar Mr. Satán y Dende que después sin duda los dos fueron de Gran ayuda.

Iniciamos una lucha sin organización alguna con Buu pero era imposible sin una idea que Vegeta con su astucia ideo un plan brillante que nos llevó a la victoria y a la vez resucitó por ser buena persona ahora. Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos y familiares y la Tierra gozó de paz nuevamente.

En todos estos años Vegeta ha ido a la par que yo a veces superándome y a veces yo superándolo pero sin duda es un sujeto que me sorprende tanto, sin duda era alguien insuperable para mí en aquellos tiempos pero ha crecido incluso en estatura yo que ahora está más alto que Bulma, pero estoy feliz de que haya cambiado, él hace feliz a mi amiga y además es una gran ayuda para mi entrenamiento.

Todo este tiempo, logramos avanzar en nuestros entrenamientos pero él consiguió por su propio poder el ki divino, luego luchamos juntos contra Freezer, Black y Zamas con los cuales él luchó enfurecido defendiendo el futuro de su hijo de un futuro alternativo y por la muerte de Bulma del futuro, luego de eso también se negó a ir conmigo cuando Bulma estaba por dar a luz y cuando su hija Bra nació él se quedó sin duda sorprendido.

Algo que me gusta hacer es molestar a Vegeta, él siempre se pone furioso o se avergüenza cuando lo descubren mostrando sus sentimientos sin duda da risa.

Pero no puedo negar que en este torneo me sorprendió que pudiera ver los movimientos de Jiren y esquivarlos en súper saiyajin Blue para luego darle un golpe.

Y cuando recordó su promesa a Kyabe me di cuenta su gran compromiso y nostalgia hacia los saiyajins, sin duda admiro a Vegeta y pienso que hubiese sido un Gran Rey.

Una vez terminé de reflexionar esto me lance a golpear a Jiren con todo mi poder junto con mi amigo Vegeta.

* * *

 _ **Vi tantas veces el capítulo 123 sobre todo en la parte en la cual Goku y Vegeta sincronizaron su pelea que se me ocurrió este one-shot.**_


End file.
